


Hidden depths

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: “What're you smiling about?”
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	Hidden depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



> Inspired wholly by the wonderful Romans. Thank you all for that you do.

He’s ruined.

Utterly.

So utterly that It makes him smile, a broad and dopey thing that spreads across his face despite the scar.

“What're you smiling about?”

It’s accompanied by a curling of fingers inside him, Zolf’s touch rubbing over his prostate slow, so very slow, just enough to keep the fire burning in his core. They’ve been at it for what feels like hours, his entire body tingling with sensation from the number of times he’s come close. His cock is so flushed with blood that it’s _aching_ but Zolf refuses to touch him there, knowing it’ll bring a swift end to this delightful escapade.

He stretches out his leg, rubbing the tender skin of his inner thigh against the hair-dusted side of Zolf’s own. “I can hardly imagine.”

“Mm.” Zolf hums, rubbing a thumb over the skin behind his balls.

It makes him shudder, the apparently unconcerned look his lover wears. Zolf chases that reaction, fingers crooking deeper and the little smirk on his lips is enough to make Oscar whine, thrusting back into him and feeling the pressure build and _build and_ …

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Zolf’s wolfish grin before he recognises that he’s still hard.

“Fuck.” He groans, head falling back into the pillows. He swipes a hand over his forehead to get some of the hair out of his face and it’s trembling, getting tangled in the messy length of his hair. “You can’t be real. This can’t be real. How?”

Zolf moves his fingers again, drawing a low and broken howl from Oscar’s throat. It’s _too much_ , he’s weak, he’s done for, he’s going to expire…

“Throwing in the towel?”

“Don’t—.” He grits his teeth against another wave of pleasure, his toes curling against the sheets. “Underestimate me at your peril, Mr Smith.”

Zolf gives a short laugh, leaning over to press his mouth to Oscar’s throat. “Wouldn’t dare. I know what you’re capable of Oscar Wilde. I know how to break you down and build you up better than anyone else in this world.” His voice is warm, thick with emotion as he continues. “No one else has ever made you feel this way have they?”

“No.” Oscar grimaces, fireworks shooting up and down his spine. “Never.”

“Who do you belong to?”

Oscar whines, unable to rock back into Zolf’s searching fingers because of the palm over his hip. “ _You._ ”

“That’s right.” Zolf hums, right into his ear, the vibrations chasing all the way down to his cock.

It should be something more elaborate that breaks him, but in the end it’s the simple feeling of being _owned_ , being possessed that does it, his cock jerking and sending strands of white spilling up across his belly.

Zolf’s smug possession fades into tender aftercare in an instant. He slowly moves his fingers out of the twitching, tender heat of Oscar’s body, moving away from the bed to clean himself up, and then returning to do the same to Oscar.

Oscar endures it with a reedy sigh, the path of the washcloth over his skin doing nothing to stop him feeling like he’s floating away on a stream of sensation, guided by the expert hand of his sailor. By the time Zolf comes to bed, guiding Oscar to curl up against his chest, Oscar’s heartbeat has slowed to something approaching normality once more.

“How many more hidden depths are there to discover about you, Zolf?”

Zolf smiles, a gentle hand under his chin drawing him up into a tender kiss. “Let’s find out together, yeah?”


End file.
